


For brother

by Kireeeshima



Series: Don Bros [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Doflamingo's POV, Don bros, Gen, In relation to my other fic "Two Faced"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Rocinante was small, scrawny, shy, and weak. This man was the complete opposite of all of that. But yet—“Roci..?” The man stared into Doflamingo's eyes. They nodded, eyes looking down in the same way Rocinante always did when nervous.His little brother came back.





	For brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely in one day, majority of it being written during class/school, so there may be some mistakes. I'll probably edit this up later. Maybe. Probably not. 
> 
> Ah yeah this is in relation to "Two Faced", the original which is in Rocinante's POV (which I'll probably edit later cause it's a 'bit' lacking). This is Doffy's POV in the same fic/story  
> Anyways here take this.

Rosinante was the good child. The good boy. 

Doflamingo was the bad child. The troublemaker. 

Mother and father always said so. Father always told him, “be nice.” But why should he be nice to worthless trash? He's above them, and they should treat him like so. 

 

Rosinante was the shy pushover. The door mat.

Doflamingo was the prideful demander. The one who'd hit you for the slightest disobedience. Spit on you like the trash he sees you as. 

 

“Stop it, brother! Please!” But he had a soft spot. Prideful as he was, Doflamingo didn't like to admit it—at least not at this point of time—so he threw off Rocinante's hands and watched him trip backwards and fall like the clutz he is. Doflamingo turned back to the slave he was previously beating—the worthless thing tripped in front of him, getting in his way!—but then he heard a sniffle, Rocinante's sniffle. Shoulders deflating, he let out a sigh before turning and helping his little brother up.

  


“Jeez, Roci, you're too soft-eh.” Rocinante was soft and weak. So he'd be the strong one for Rocinante, Doflamingo decided.

  


.x.

  


They fell from Gods to trash. The trash he used to step on. **All because of that stupid fools mistake! They're humans?! Those worthless things?! Those lower beings?!**

Doflamingo calmed himself, focusing on the task at hand. Rocinante and he were currently both digging through a dumpster to find whatever they could fit down their throats. Like rats. Dirty, filthy, sewage rats. He found apples, two shiny apples. Or, at least not as filthy and moldy as every other food they've had recently. Before, he would've thrown such a thing away, spit on it and demand execution on whoever dared offer such a thing to him. But now, it was a treasure, and excitement filled him. He took the shiniest one to save for their mother, who got sick because of their pathetic excuse of a father. Doflamingo stared at the other fruit, stomach growling in hunger. 

 

Hunger, another thing he never felt before they left that place.

 

He turned to Rocinante, who was currently examining a moldy piece of bread, probably determining if it was safe enough to eat or not. 

“Roci.” Doflamingo said, gaining the attention of his little brother. He gripped the fruit, using as much force as he could to try to break it in half. It did break, but not evenly. So he gave the biggest piece to Rocinante. Rocinante gleamed, excitedly taking the fruit before tackling him in a clumsy hug, nearly sending them both crashing down. Doflamingo could only sigh and hug Rocinante's small body back. Rocinante had always been small, scrawny. But now he was frail and far too thin for Doflamingo's liking. 

  


Rocinante was getting weaker, he realized. So Doflamingo just had to be stronger in his place. 

   


.x.

  


Rocinante was gone the next day. Doflamingo was normally woken up by either Rocinante having a nightmare, or Father when their hiding spot was found, leaving them to run once more. But Doflamingo awoke to neither of that. He woke up on the ground without Rocinante by his side, and their parents still sleeping. Dreary with sleep, Doflamingo shrugged it off at first, assuming that it was nothing big. But then time passed (how much, Doflamingo wasn't sure, but it felt painfully long), and he began to worry. He was counting each second, each _minute_ that passed by without any sign of Rocinante. Mother was asleep, and Doflamingo wouldn't wake her, she needed it, being sick and all. And Father was worthless, Doflamingo wouldn't even bother asking him. He'd probably do something stupid like ask the disgusting humans they were so shamefully hiding and running from if they had seen his son. When Doflamingo finally snapped from counting the minutes that passed, he decided to search for Rocinante, worry flooding his mind. 

He immediately stopped his frantic pacing when he heard footsteps, small and uneven footsteps. He turned around to see a small bloodied boy, covered in dirt and injuries. Their mouth was bloody and a tooth seemed to be missing. Rocinante, Doflamingo paled when the realization struck him. He ran up to Rocinante, worry changing to anger. Not at Rocinante, but to whoever did this to him. 

“What the hell happened to you-eh?!” He yelled, noticing an odd stab wound that looked like three sharp objects pierced him. A pitchfork, most likely. Rocinante smiled, extending a piece of bread Doflamingo didn't even notice he was holding. 

“For brother!” Rocinante said, grin wide and giddy despite the missing tooth and near mouthful of blood. Doflamingo wanted to murder those and their families that had beaten his little brother like this, but instead he settled for (gently) knocking Rocinante across the head. That calmed him some, so he ruffled Rocinante's hair and snagged the bread from him, splitting it in half. Uneven yet again. He gave the biggest piece to Rocinante, earning a little giggle from him.

  


He had to get stronger, he had to pay more attention to Rocinante. Because he had to protect Rocinante, his precious little brother.

  


.x. 

  


**  
Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill _KILL_**

**HE'S GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF THESE PIECES OF THESE FUCKING PIECES OF TRASH**

**HOW DARE THEY DO THIS?! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! THEY'RE SCUM THAT SHOULD'VE JUST BOWED AND KEPT THEIR HEADS DOWN HOW DARE THEY HOW DARE THEY HOW DARE THEY**

****

#### HOW DARE THEY HURT ROCINANTE 

Another horrible scream of pain from Rocinante sounded—somehow worse than the previous ones—and despite the blindfold, Doflamingo saw red. His throat was burning and scratchy from all his yelling, but Doflamingo didn't care. At the top of his lungs, loud enough for the entire world and more to hear, he yells.

  


Silence follows.

  


.x.

  


“They all fainted? That would be Conqueror's Haki... you're born to be a King!” 

“Conqueror's Haki?” Doflamingo asked, looking up at the man.

“Beheheh! I'll explain it later. Let me explain what we want. We'll follow you, listen to every order, in return—give us destruction of this world.” He leaned forward with a creepy grin.

“Not a problem. **That was my intention from the start.** ” Doflamingo snarled, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. The man, Trebol, he had previously stated, grinned wider.

“Perfect! Then, we'll give you the power to obtain vengeance...” A fruit and pistol was pushed towards him. Doflamingo eyed the objects, then the man offering them. He recognized the fruit, it was a Devil Fruit. What kind, Doflamingo wasn't sure.

“Kill him, that foolish father of yours that made you fall from your throne. Then take his head and return to Mariejois where you belong.” 

They could go back? Back to their proper place as Gods? Back to luxury and peace of mind. Where they never have to worry about food, fatigue, thirst, and danger. His little brother, weak and frail, appeared in his mind. 

Rocinante could eat without throwing up later with weak sobs and whimpers. Rocinante could smile without a bloodied mouth and painted in bruises. Rocinante didn't have to curl up and clutch his stomach in hunger. Rocinante didn't have to wake up in the middle of the night, hyperventilating and trembling in fear of their new hiding spot being found. Rocinante didn't have to cling to him as if his very life depended on it, sobs and tears escaping him as Doflamingo tried to calm him from his post-nightmare. Rocinante could be showered in gifts, rather than random junk Doflamingo found for him. They could play in the yard again without tripping on scrapped metals or broken wood, without having to run away and hide when someone finds them.

Rocinante could come with him.

  


With that hope, Doflamingo took and swallowed the fruit without a moment's hesitation. Trebol laughed.

  


.x.

  


This was all father's fault. It was because of _him_ that mother died. It was because of _him_ that they became what they were. Fell to the level they are. But not anymore. Doflamingo's killing him, and taking his head to present to Mariejois. Then Rocinante and him could return to where they belong. But the trip would be dangerous, so he couldn't take Rocinante with him. He was too weak to protect him at the moment, and he couldn't put him in danger. But he'd return, and they'd be Gods again. 

Rocinante cried, screamed, _begged_ him to stop. Please stop, he cried, please stop. Doflamingo ignored him, even when Rocinante began to cry. Because Rocinante was the soft one, and Doflamingo had decided to be strong for him instead. He was careful to aim only at their father, instead of Rocinante who was crying in their arms. He said that stupid line, and he faltered, for only a second. Because Rocinante was there, frail and weak, because of _him_.

So Doflamingo did his job as the strong one.

Rocinante was still crying. Curled up and sniffling, chest heaving with heavy uneven breaths. Doflamingo felt bile at the back of his throat when he picked up the now bodiless head of their father, but he swallowed it down and said to Rocinante, 

“I'll be back, wait for me.”

  


Rocinante didn't wait for him.

  


.x.

  


Doflamingo returned back to the island barely alive. He was rejected by the Celestial Dragons, banned from ever returning. They tried to kill him, and he was forced to run. To escape. When he got back to the island he searched for Rocinante. He couldn't find him anywhere. He ran and ran, no longer to escape but to find his little brother. 

Rocinante wasn't found. 

Instead, he found the small group which helped him before. They approached him, and asked him how it went. 

 

“You were nearly killed?!” Trebol yelled. Doflamingo nodded. Silence fell, and the group exchanged some looks amongst each other before Trebol turned towards him, grinning,

“Beheh, then, I guess we're to kill them too?” Doflamingo snarled, remembering all he went through,

  


“Yeah.”

  


.x.

  


Since Rocinante didn't wait, Doflamingo did in his place. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days to weeks. Weeks to months.

Months to years.

Doflamingo never forgot about Rocinante, even if his new “Family” thought he did. Sometimes he'd wake up and see Rocinante sleeping beside him. Sometimes when punishing his henchmen he'd hear his brothers crying voice of _“stop it, brother!”_ , and Doflamingo would stop at the drop of the hat, letting them off with a “I trust you not to let it happen again.” Sometimes he'd see a small child trip and fall, and he'd remember his clumsy little brother. He'd always walk away silently in a sour mood after. 

“Why didn't you wait for me, Roci?” Doflamingo whispered in his empty room, downing another gulp of wine.

  


.x.

  


One day there was a knock at the door of their new hideout. It was only he, Trebol, and Diamante at the moment, so they assumed it was either Pica or Vergo returning, or an enemy. Either way, Doflamingo turned to the door and grinned,

“Come in.” He said. The door slowly opened, and Doflamingo's grin fell when he said who was standing there. It was a man. A tall man—almost as tall as Doflamingo himself was. He wore a plain, slightly worn down, white buttoned shirt with just as worn out blue jeans. He was built, body that of one who trained diligently. Messy blonde hair that partially covered his eyes which met Doflamingo's. Doflamingo stood up with such speed, than his chair fell back. Rocinante was small, scrawny, shy, and weak. This man was the complete opposite of all of that. But yet—

“Roci..?” The man stared into Doflamingo's eyes. They nodded, eyes looking down in the same way Rocinante always did when nervous.

  


His little brother came back.

  


.x.

  


Rocinante was different now. He didn't jump from loud noises or cry. He didn't hide behind Doflamingo and clutch at his shirt. He didn't make that giddy smile whenever Doflamingo patted his head or gifted him something. Rocinante never smiled now, actually. 

Rocinante didn't speak either. 

When Doflamingo asked why, Rocinante wrote a note. _‘Ever since you k’_ Rocinante didn't finish the note, he began to clutch at the pen so hard it nearly snapped. But he didn't need to finish it, Doflamingo knew what he was trying to say. 

 

 _He_ was the reason why he couldn't hear his little brothers voice anymore.

 

But if he couldn't hear his voice, he wanted to see his smile. Or, at least make Rocinante happy. So he gave Rocinante everything he couldn't have before. A safe roof over his head, protection, delicious food full of all his favourites—he seemed to have obtained a distaste for bread during their time apart, so he never served him that—a nice bed to sleep in, treasure, and gifts that were no longer garbage or old toys found in the trash.

But Rocinante never smiled.

But, Doflamingo reminded himself, Rocinante was safe. In his reach. And he was stronger now, he could protect Rocinante better.

  


He wouldn't leave Rocinante again.

  


.x.

  


There was a few things Doflamingo found peace in. Rocinante still walked behind him. He didn't exactly _hide_ behind him, but he still tended to walk behind him like he did as a child. He still peaked over Doflamingo's shoulders before walking in front of him when told to do so. He still mainly kept his head down, which, Doflamingo wouldn't mind too much if that changed. But the thing that eased him the most, was the fact his little brother was still clumsy. 

The first time he saw him trip in that oh so familiar way, Doflamingo immediately went over to help him up, lightheartedly teasing him, “As clumsy as always—” He stopped himself, nearly slipping back into his accent. He had thought he had gotten rid of the accent long ago, but old habits were hard to get rid of when familiarity was so close to you. No one seemed to notice it though, and Rocinante gave Doflamingo a nod once he was helped up. Then he stood there, waiting for Doflamingo to go so he could follow. Doflamingo smiled, turning around and continuing their walk,

  


“Let's go.”

  


.x. 

  


Rocinante was strong now, Doflamingo had seen so after having him spar with the executives. Rocinante wasn't his weak little brother anymore, and when he realized that, he felt pride. But also bitterness that he didn't get to see him grow to become what he is now. He pushed those thoughts away though, seeing as nothing could be done about it now. Instead, he smiled and approached Rocinante who had just beaten Pica. 

“Rosinante, how would you like to be the new _Corazon_?”

  


Doflamingo ordered a new coat

  


.x. 

  


Doflamingo showed the coat to Rocinante—now _Corazon_ —with an excited grin. “I got this designed for you.” He said. A light of recognition appeared as _Corazon's_ eyes flickered from the coat presented to Doflamingo's bright pink coat. As if he were a small boy given a warm blanket, _Rocinante_ pressed the coat to his chest. The coat he gave Rocinante was softer and fluffier than his, Doflamingo made sure of that. (Rocinante always seemed to like soft fluffy things). And just barely, the smile which had become a messy blur of a dream, appeared on Rocinante's lips. Small, barely there, but there nonetheless. Rocinante, for the first time since their reunion, communicated in a way other than notes. 

_  
‘Thank you.’_ He mouthed. Doflamingo smiled.

  


“I'm glad you like it.”

  


.x. 

  


The roles were reversed. 

No longer was Rocinante (to his knowledge) waking up in cold sweats, heaving from a nightmare about a time long ago. Now it was Doflamingo. The nightmares weren't exactly new, he's had them off and on for years now. It's just now they were more common. Particularly, he dreamt of running around endlessly. Searching and searching for little Rocinante. The Rocinante that left him. 

But then he'd wake up to see the real Rocinante with him. So everything would be fine. 

At least, that's what Doflamingo told himself as he accepted the offered booze. He still had to be strong for Rocinante, even if he wasn't his weak crybaby little brother anymore.

  


~~Sometimes, Doflamingo wished he wasn't the strong one. Or, more frequently, he wished Rocinante was still that weak crybaby from before. So that when he'd grab Doflamingo into a desperate hug, Doflamingo could hug back while still being the strong one. But Rocinante wasn't like that anymore. So all he could do is drown everything down with burning alcohol and be grateful for the fact Rocinante was here.~~

  


.x. 

  


The marines kept finding them, no matter where they moved. He hated this, because he had to _run_ so much as if he was thrown back in time. But he wasn't helpless this time, so that's different. This was never a problem before, sure they'd sometimes get found every now and then, but now it seemed like the marines always knew where they were.

“Nene Doffyyy!!” Trebol leaned into Doflamingo's face as he always did when he spoke, “Don't you think it's strangeeee?”

“What is?” 

“That the marines seem to know where we're always at no matter where we go.” Trebol clarified. Doflamingo frowned.

“Are you hinting at something, Trebol?” Doflamingo can stand failure, but he will _not_ tolerate betrayal.

“Beheheh...who knows? I just think it's strange you know? This was never a problem before…” Trebol leaned closer into Doflamingo's face, “until your cute little brother appeared.” Doflamingo's hands twitched and Trebol froze in his place, body restricted with tight strings.

“Watch your tongue, Trebol.” He growled, vein pulsing on his forehead. He freed Trebol, who then proceeded to lower his head and apologize for his actions. Doflamingo ignored him, Rocinante could never betray him.

That was another thing he told himself at night.

He was relieved when Rocinante told him he wouldn't, Doflamingo believed it. Because Rocinante was never a liar.

  


~~But what if he was now?~~

  


.x.

  


A child arrived. One which sparked his interest. In the child's eyes he saw himself. He saw the same hatred he bore—and still bore, just better at hiding it now—for the world and everyone on it. He wanted destruction of the world, just like him, and had a disgusting twist of fate from happiness to hell, again, just like him. Such a shame the kid was living on borrowed time, he'd be quite the investment in the long term. Perhaps, if the child seemed promising, he could look into a way to save him, keep him alive and have him complete the job Doflamingo was planning. But for now, it was up to the child for Doflamingo to decide on how much he's worth. 

 

 _Corazon_ didn't like the kid, as he reacted the same way when the other children had joined (and he still acts the same, just less so on them now). The first meeting consisted of Corazon throwing the child out the window. A rather amusing sight. Doflamingo had once asked Corazon why he hated children so much, he had replied with a note reading _‘They're weak and they cry too much.’_ And Doflamingo then asked, 

“Do you hate them because it reminds you of your old self?” Corazon never replied to that question. 

 

Onto more important matters, Corazon finally returned from his mission. Successfully, Corazon reported. How proud Doflamingo was to hear that never changed. “Good job.” Doflamingo said, then ordered dinner to prepared immediately, consisting of _Rocinante's_ favourites.

  


A few days later, Corazon returned with a blood wound. 

Forcing himself to be calm, Doflamingo asked, “What happened? Why are you injured?”  
_  
‘Enemy’_ Corazon's note read, then added, _‘dealt with them already.’_ Doflamingo relaxed. 

“I see. Be careful in the future.” He warned, Corazon nodding. 

 

Doflamingo made a mental note to _deal_ with any possible encounters Corazon could have had on the mission.

  


.x.

  


Corazon and Law were gone. Nothing but a note left in Corazon's place. Corazon was gone. _Rocinante_ was gone. Again. Why? What did he mean by save Law? What the hell is he thinking? If he wanted to save the child for whatever reason, he could've just asked and Doflamingo would've looked into it! He would've been more serious about the search! 

A cannonball exploded near them, and Jora screamed they need to hurry and leave before their ship is sunken. Gritting his teeth, Doflamingo turned around and ordered the next place to head.

  


Doflamingo left without Rocinante again.  
Why couldn't Rocinante ever just wait for him?

  


.x.

  


“The Navy has barely found us the past few months now.” Diamante said. Doflamingo said nothing. 

“Young Master, I know he's your brother, but this is too suspicious.” 

“... Let's wait until there's proof.”

  


Doflamingo had a soft spot. If possible, he wanted to turn the other way with Rocinante's case. He wanted to give him a chance. Rocinante's goal was to save the child, for whatever reason that was. And so Doflamingo found out how, the Ope Ope no Mi. He'd give the fruit to Rocinante, and he could save that child. But, he wouldn't let Rocinante eat it. Doflamingo wanted the ability a certain skill of the fruit gives, but it kills the user in return. So, he'd give it to someone else, an officer maybe, and have them save Law and later give Doflamingo the immortality that skill gave. Saying he'd let Rocinante eat it was just bait. 

Internally, he hoped Rocinante would take it, and then everything could return to normal. Doflamingo would turn the other way just this once and that child's life will be saved, they'll both have what they wanted, right?

  


Rocinante betrayed him again.

  


.x.

  


Doflamingo stared at the pistol laid out on his palm. No more. He can't give Rocinante anymore chances. He tried to look the other way for him, but he can't do it again. This is Rocinante's fault. He _knows_ he doesn't tolerate betrayal. He did this _knowing_ the consequences. ~~But Doflamingo really didn't want to enforce them.~~

 

But he had to be the strong one. No longer for _Rocinante_ , but for his _crew_. Strengthening his will, Doflamingo hardens his gaze before leaving his room, Trebol greeting him as he followed beside him. 

“Neneeee, don't you think it's weird? Even though Corazon is your little brother he betrayed you. But you know you know, we won't ever betray you, Doffy. Neeeee?” 

“Yeah.” Doflamingo says, voice strong, “Because you're my _family_. I seem to have gotten confused on who was more important, it won't happen again. You guys are the only _family_ I need.”

“Beheheh... don't worry about it, Young Master. No matter what, you're our King, we will follow you to the depths of my hell and back if you so desire.”

  


What Doflamingo desired couldn't be obtained it seemed.

  


.x.

  


“Finally done running around, Corazon?” Doflamingo kept his voice even, glaring down at _Corazon_. Corazon makes a dry chuckle ~~and Doflamingo hates how that's the closest thing he's heard of a laugh from him.~~

“I guess.” Corazon replies. ~~So that's how his voice sounds now.~~ Doflamingo grabs his gun, flicking the lock and pointing it to Corazon's head. Corazon made no show of fear as he reached into his coat ~~that Doflamingo himself gave him, why did he still keep it after betraying him?~~ and pulled out a pistol himself, aiming it at Doflamingo. His crew panics, tries to warn him, but Doflamingo isn't worried about being shot. But the action did make him snap.

“Why are you making me do this? Why do I have to kill another member of my family? Why couldn't you just _wait_? Why do you never wait for me, Corazon?!” _Why do I have to do this I don't want to do this anymore I don't want to be the strong one anymore I just wanted you to be happy with me and to protect you was that really too much to ask? Why did you betray me and why did you do it a second time I wanted to look the other way Rocinante I just wanted—_ Doflamingo blocks out his own thoughts as he continues to glare down at Corazon. Who was pointing a gun to his head. _His little brother had a gun pointed to his head_. 

 

What happened to the little brother that he left behind that day? 

 

“I know you can't shoot me, Corazon.” Because Corazon—no, _Rocinante_ was still so much like _him_. 

“You're a monster of destruction that must be stopped.” A monster of destruction? He only wanted vengeance on the world which tortured and humiliated them so. The world which hurt them. Hurt _Rocinante_. Doflamingo cursed this world which stole his little brother from him.

  


Rocinante's gun fell.

  


Doflamingo watched as Rocinante—mouth bloodied from an obviously missing tooth, covered in bruises and injuries—reached into his coat. Doflamingo remained calm, unwavering. But his brows furrowed when Rocinante _smiled._ ~~Why is it that the first smile he's seen from Rocinante is at a time like this?~~ Doflamingo drew in a quiet but shaky breath when he saw Rocinante pull out a loaf of bread, extending it out to him with that same smile,

“For br—” Doflamingo shot him. Then he shot again and again. Because Rocinante was strong now and could survive a bullet or two. He could survive a beating and he could survive a stab from a pitchfork. He was more tolerant to pain and didn't cry or cower from being hit. His little brother was no longer a crybaby weakling. His little brother grew up strong and tall just like him. His little brother changed so much from the child who'd cry for him when he would be left behind. His little brother changed so much from the child that would beg him to read bedtime stories and giggle every time he gave in. His little brother—

****

**  
Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!  
**

  


His little brother falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this ended up a lot longer than I had thought it was gonna be. Man i sure do love the Don Bros ~~and making them suffer like I do to every other char I love~~


End file.
